


Feels Like The First Time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow everyone forgets Louis' birthday. Except Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't for a prompt and it's probably a good job since I got hate on my last fic for "ruining a prompt" even though it was EXACTLY what the author asked for and I've never had hate on my fics before after writing in many bandoms and fandoms for over two years so... I hope they were just jealous or something because it really put me off.

Louis is curled up under his bed sheets. He hasn’t got out of bed all day and he’s not going to because he’s so fucking upset. 

Everyone has forgotten his twenty first birthday. 

Twenty first birthdays are a big deal, a really big deal, and everyone has forgotten. 

Louis falls asleep with tears drying on his pillow and a hand fisted into his duvet covers. 

*~*~*~*

Harry has spent the whole day trying to convince himself to do this. It’s half eleven at night and he knows he has to go now or Louis’s birthday will be over and he’ll never get the guts to do this again. After drumming his fingers incessantly on the table for five more minutes he grabs the little green box and his car keys and leaves before he changes his mind.

Another five minutes later Harry is parked outside of Louis’s house. He takes a deep breath and gets out, locking the car door and striding up to Louis’s house with false confidence. 

He rings the doorbell. 

In the two minutes it takes for the lock on the door to twist Harry has almost convinced himself just to run away and pretend he was never going to do this.

But then the door opens and Louis is stood there in his boxers with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His hair is sticking up all weirdly and his eyes are rimmed red.

He’s been crying.

“What’re you doing here?” Louis snaps. It’s a little bit sleep-slurred but there’s definitely bite behind his words. 

“I-I came you give you your present.” Harry murmurs, swallowing hard and looking down at his shoes as he scuffs them into the floor. His eyebrows draw together a little and his fingers curl around the box in his pocket, palms sweating because if this goes badly then Harry is going to hate himself for it. 

Louis feels slightly guilty because Harry looks upset but fuck. Everyone has forgotten his birthday! He has the right to be snappy. 

“At twenty to twelve after I cried myself to sleep because everyone fucking forgot my birthday?!” 

Oh wow, Harry didn’t know everyone had forgotten. How could they forget Louis’s 21st? 

“I didn’t f-forget.” Harry is so nervous he’s stuttering because Louis is pissed. He can’t see this ending well.

“Of course you didn’t. You didn’t forget which is why you’re here this late at night looking scared as fuck.”

“I sp-spent the whole day trying to… Trying to convince myself to bring this to you.” Harry practically whispers. “I-I’m sorry.” 

His lip is trembling and his hands are shaking so hard he almost drops the box as he fumbles to pull it out of his pocket. 

Harry has never been so fucking emotional in his life.

Louis sighs because he can tell by how upset and nervous Harry is that he’s telling the truth and he’s actually put a hell of a lot of thought into whatever is in the green box he’s holding. His green eyes are filled with tears when he extends his hand out to Louis and offers him the green box. Louis feels really guilty right now. 

“No.” Louis breathes, gently pushing Harry’s hand away. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry. I have no right to get pissy with you when you’ve obviously put a lot of thought into this and you clearly didn’t forget my birthday.”

Louis takes Harry’s hand and pulls him into the house, kicking the door shut and quickly hugging Harry. The blanket drops to the floor when Louis lets it go in favour of wrapping his arms around the shaking singer. Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder and breathes out softly against skin. 

Harry is still trembling when he wraps his arms back around Louis, resting his cheek against the top of Louis’s head. 

“I really am sorry.” Louis murmurs, squeezing Harry gently. 

“I know.” Harry breathes. He’s substantially more relaxed now. “Now take this before I chicken out and run away.” Harry says, handing Louis the green box. 

Louis smiles softly before he lifts the lid off the box. 

Harry bites his lip. 

Louis glances up at Harry then pulls out the little piece of paper that’s folded up inside the box. It’s literally the size of Louis’s thumb nail. He unfolds it and it takes a good ten seconds of silence for the words written on it to sink in. Harry stands nervously, swallows hard and watches as Louis’s eyes scan over and over the words, making sure they’re really there and not some product of his imagination. 

Nope. They’re there.

The words “I love you.” written as clear as day in black fountain pen ink on sketch paper.

Louis looks up at Harry, jaw dropped, and Harry’s stomach plummets. There’s a split second of dread in which Harry thinks he’s screwed up their whole friendship before Louis’s mouth snaps shut and he surges up, lips crashing against Harry’s in a heated kiss. 

It takes Harry’s brain at least five seconds to comprehend that this is actually happening and that Louis is kissing him so it takes Harry at least five seconds to start kissing back, lips pressing warm and soft against Louis’s. Harry holds Louis against his body, as he gets drawn into the kiss. Louis’s hands wind up into Harry’s hair and Harry licks into Louis’s mouth. Louis melts. 

He makes this little noise low in his throat and pushes forwards, chasing Harry’s taste. Harry doesn’t give Louis exactly what he wants, he spends his sweet time dancing around and almost avoiding Louis’s tongue until Louis licks Harry’s lips and that does it. Harry gives Louis what he wants.

They kiss long and slow and open until Harry presses Louis back against the wall and they break away.

“I love you too.” Louis murmurs, staring up at Harry, blue eyes honest and sincere. 

Harry never expected Louis to say it back. His eyes fill with tears before he can even notice and one drips down his cheek. 

“Hey, hey don’t cry.” Louis says, leaning up to wipe away Harry’s tears. 

“Happy tears.” Harry chokes out, laughing a little as he rubs at his eyes. 

Louis smiles and kisses Harry’s cheek. 

“You’re so cute.” Louis says. “Be my boyfriend?” 

Harry makes this little noise and kisses Louis again. 

“Yes.” He almost squeaks.

“Good.” Louis says. 

He takes Harry’s hand, it’s warm and soft and Harry twists their fingers together. Harry is stupidly happy right now. Louis tugs on his hand and grabs the blanket off the floor, pulling Harry upstairs. Harry follows and he trips over the last step but he manages to catch himself on the windowsill. Louis giggles and it’s cute. 

They end up lying on Louis’s bed, legs all twisted together, pressed chest to chest, lips locked. Louis rests his hands on Harry’s waist and Harry curves his fingers around Louis’s wrist as he returns every lick into Louis’s mouth. 

Louis melts into Harry. 

Somehow Harry’s shirt ends up on the floor and Harry has a definite blush to his cheeks as Louis looks at him. Sure, with constant touring and cramped living quarters Louis has seen Harry shirtless many times but this is different, Harry is letting Louis see him for the first time, him and all his insecurities.

Louis pinches Harry’s stomach and Harry tenses, Louis giggles. 

“Don’t do that.” Harry pouts.

“Aww.” Louis coos, pulling puppy dog eyes and jutting out his bottom lip.

Harry leans down and bites Louis’s lip, pulling it out with his teeth. Louis draws him back in and sucks on Harry’s tongue. 

Louis runs his hands down Harry’s chest, smoothing fingers over warm skin as Harry pulls Louis closer to his body. As the kiss progresses Harry shifts so he’s holding himself above Louis, one of his legs slips between Louis’s and Louis can’t help shifting his hips a little. 

Harry presses his leg down so Louis gets more pressure and Louis breaks away from the kiss and lets out a tiny little moan. 

“Are we really doing this?” Harry whispers.

“We’re doing this.” Louis answers with no room for question. 

He hooks his fingers through Harry’s belt loops and pushes his hips down. Harry gasps at the feeling and lets Louis rock down onto him. Things get heated pretty quickly and soon enough Harry is lifting his hips so Louis can pull his jeans down. When they get stuck Harry realizes Louis hasn’t undone them.

“Baby, they’re not coming off unless you undo them.”

“Oh… Right.” Louis blushes. 

Harry places his hands on top of Louis’s to stop his movements.

“Slow down.” He murmurs, pulling Louis back up to his lips and winding his arms around Louis’s waist. “This doesn’t have to go so fast.” Louis nods and Harry sees him swallow hard. “You’re nervous.” Harry says, tilting his head to the side.

“A l-little.” Louis admits. 

Harry rubs a hand down Louis’s side. 

“Why?” 

“I umm… I haven’t been with a guy in umm… Like two years.”

Harry sits up a bit so he’s leaning against the headboard, gently pulling Louis so Louis is straddling his legs. He runs a hand through the smaller singer's hair. Louis curls up against Harry’s chest and hides his face in his neck.

“Baby are you sure you want to do this now? We don’t have to do it tonight.” 

“I want to.” Louis mumbles. 

“Alright sweetheart but you’re in control, okay?”

They slow it right back down and spend a while just kissing and touching, Harry’s hands rubbing down Louis’s sides as tongues slide. Harry plants his hands firmly on the smaller man’s hips and breaks away from the kiss, ducking his head to suck on the skin of Louis’s neck, high up enough that he won’t be able to hide it. Louis makes a little noise low in the back of his throat as Harry sucks then bites on his skin in quick succession, raising the blood to the surface and creating quite a nice mark.

When Harry presses the palm of his hand flat to Louis’s dick through his boxers Louis moans into Harry’s mouth and rocks his hips down. Harry presses down a little harder and Louis keens, tipping his head back. 

“Harry, Harry lemme get your jeans off.” Louis practically pants.

Louis manages to undo the button this time and he pulls them off Harry’s legs, his boxers coming down with them since Harry had decided to wear his one pair of particularly tight jeans. Harry blushes and Louis stares. 

“What?” Harry blushes. 

“You’re beautiful.” Louis breathes. 

“So are you.”

Harry pulls Louis’s boxers down and oh, Louis has a nice dick. Then it’s Louis’s turn to blush. 

“Hang on, I’ll get lube.” 

Louis gets up and goes over to his dresser, rummaging through and pulling out a little bottle. 

“Do you want me to or-?”

“I wanna do it.” 

Louis lubes up his fingers and pushes two in, face scrunching up at the discomfort. 

“You okay?” Harry asks quietly, hands curving around Louis’s hips. 

Louis nods. 

“Haven’t done this for a while.” Louis breathes. “Kiss me?” 

Harry happily obliges, kissing Louis soft and slow. Louis whimpers against Harry’s lips when he adds a third, taking his fingers out much too soon for Harry’s liking. Louis had said that he hasn’t been with a guy in two years; Harry doesn’t want to hurt him. 

“Baby, baby let me please.” Harry says, picking up the lube. “I don’t wanna hurt you and I know I will if we do it now.” 

Louis nods, handing Harry the little bottle. Harry slicks up his fingers and pulls Louis closer, rubbing a hand over the curve of his hip as he presses in two fingers. Louis tucks his face into Harry’s neck and lets out a shaky breath then a soft moan as Harry curls his fingers just so. Harry spends his sweet time teasing Louis, eventually getting back up to three fingers. 

When Louis is pressing back and panting Harry slips his fingers out, earning a whine. 

“Shh.” 

Harry moves on top of Louis and hooks his legs over his own shoulders and Louis is leaning up on his elbows. Harry grips his cock and guides himself in slowly. Louis groans and drops back into the pile of pillows. 

“Easy baby.” Louis murmurs, moaning quietly at the end. 

Harry goes easy, sliding in and out slowly and gently, watching for any signs of discomfort on Louis’s face. There aren’t any; the stretch feels good.

Louis’s hands make fists into the bed sheets as Harry fucks him slow. Louis has never had sex like this. Harry drops himself lower towards Louis and Louis’s legs press into his chest. Harry has a totally different angle and on his next thrust he nudges against Louis’s spot.

“Oh god.” Louis whimpers. 

Harry knows that kind of whimper, it’s not pain. Harry is being so gentle and Louis is grateful. There’s an ache inside him and he knows it would have been far worse had Harry not done this so carefully. Harry tucks his face into Louis’s shoulder and breathes out harshly, hips working in a slow, even pace.

“You okay?” Harry asks softly.

Louis swallows and breathes out a “Yeah just… No faster.” 

“Don’t worry.” 

Harry keeps going just like that and eventually Louis relaxes a little more, making it a little easier for Harry. 

Harry switches his angle and hits Louis’s spot; Louis’s breath catches and releases in a whimper. Harry smiles against his skin and keeps that angle as best he can, getting Louis’s spot on every few thrusts. 

The room feels molten and everything is on fire, Harry’s muscles are burning with the effort and there’s a sheen of sweat between their bodies. Louis’s nails dig into Harry’s shoulders and he’s panting, chest heaving with every laboured breath as Harry goes deeper and there’s a little pain, but for the most part Louis ignores it. 

Louis lets out this low moan and it goes straight to Harry’s dick. It was one of the hottest noises Harry has ever heard and he wants to hear it again, so he keeps the same angle and goes just as hard and Louis makes the noise again, tightening around Harry and that’s all it takes to tip Harry over the edge. 

He groans, “Louis” and comes. He only realizes then they didn’t use a condom but he’s clean and he’s pretty sure Louis will be too but whatever, he’ll ask later. Right now Louis is groaning and urging Harry to get him off.

Harry wraps his hand around Louis’s dick and wanks him a couple times and that’s all it takes for Louis to shout Harry’s name as he comes, stomach tensing. Harry works him through it, cum spilling over his hand and down his wrist. Harry decides he really likes Louis’s orgasm face. 

Louis breathes hard for a second and watches through lidded eyes as Harry licks the cum off his hands and Louis whines. 

“Louis.” Harry breathes. “We didn’t use a condom.” 

Louis leans up on his elbows and oh, that sensation is Harry’s cum inside him. Okay. 

“Well I’m clean.” Louis says and Harry breathes a sigh of relief. “Got tested the other month and I haven’t been with anyone since.” 

“Same.” Harry says, crawling up in bed next to Louis.

Louis curls up into his chest and tucks his face into Harry’s neck. They lie until they’ve cooled down and Harry pulls the blanket over them; Louis closes his eyes. 

“Was that okay?” Harry asks quietly and a smile appears on Louis’s face. 

“Brilliant.” Louis murmurs, pressing his face into Harry’s skin. 

There’s a pause and Harry wonders if he should ask what he wants to, he doesn’t want to kill the post sex, floaty mood. 

He wants to ask if everyone really forgot, but he doesn’t. He just holds Louis tighter and mumbles “Happy birthday”, even though it’s not really his birthday any more.


End file.
